


My Little Butterfly

by Frankinscense



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Butterfly, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluffy Porn, Lingerie, M/M, Okay maybe a little plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin tops, Swearing, boys in panties, for Tiyou5, minor edging, request fic, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei decides it's time for Rin and him to have sex for the first time and even wears something special to mark the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Butterfly

_“-To find my Samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky”_

Rin honestly should have been used to it by now but getting calls before ten on a weekend still felt like the rudest thing one person could do to another. “Frikin’ butterflies.” Rin heard from the bunk above him.

“Sorry-”

“ _Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors-“_

Rin snatched his phone from his charger and tapped the answer button. “Yeah?”

“Good Morning Rin, it’s Rei calling.”

“Babe I know it’s you. You have your own ringtone.”

“Oh, yes, I- are you almost at the train station?”

Rin shot up out of his bed and started grabbing things around the room, pulling on random clothes. “Uh- yeah! Almost- Just- gotta-“, He slipped and fell into his dresser, the sleepy laugh of his best friend coming from above. 

“You’re so late~.” Fucking Sosuke.

“Shut it!” Rin scrambled for his phone on the floor, knowing he was almost definitely caught. “Hey babe, so I might have maybe-“

A laugh came through the speaker. “It’s alright. I’ll be here all day.”

Rin sighed a little, smiling at the notion of being with his boyfriend all day. “I just woke up but I’ll be ready and out the door in five okay?”

“Take a shower, wake up a little, just message me when you get on the train.” Rin could picture his beautiful boyfriend smiling that fond little smile he made when Rin did something amusing. He loved that smile.

“I’ll be over as soon as I can. No need to wake up.” But maybe a shower was a good idea. He still smelled like chlorine. They all did, a bit of an occupational hazard you could say.

“See you soon then.”

….

Rei looked himself over in the mirror a dozen times, checking each angle and each possible way the light could hit him in his current attire. It had been decided that today was the day. Today when his boyfriend came over they would have sex for the first time since they had begun dating three months ago. Not that Rin knew that he had decided this, but he felt it was time.

Purple really was a beautiful color, so deep and rich. Perfect for his purpose and perfect for highlighting his features.

His measurements were precise, as he had suspected they would be leaving the fit at the best level of tightness, holding onto his hips, his waist, his chest but not so tight that it would leave marks. Well, _more_ marks. His neck and shoulders were littered with the fading signs of very shark-like teeth.

Everyone at Iwatobi unfortunately learned how to tell when the two had been able to spend time together. Nagisa called it “shark week” as it literally took entire weeks for the bite marks to heal, just in time for the next round of marks. And many times, swimming the way he did, the places that had scabbed over would tear. It left him bleeding little drops, having to wait on the edge of the pool with the now designated towel pressed against his neck.

At first Rei was too embarrassed to let Rin anywhere near his neck, hoping he wouldn’t have more to explain to his teammates (though let’s be honest, they all knew exactly what was happening, those teeth weren’t exactly unfamiliar.).

But two minutes later Rei was pressed into the couch, his throat being thoroughly bitten yet again, fresh wounds to hide at school and the hope that maybe bandages would stay on in the pool.

They wouldn’t.

But right now his throat was almost completely clear, the product of not being able to see one another in private for nearly two weeks.

Today that would change and Rei had no doubt he would have to skip out on the actual swimming part of practice for a few days next week. Not only for the teeth marks but he had done his homework and if everything went the way he had surmised it would, he might have to be extra careful around the “super detective skills” that Nagisa claimed to have that really only pertained to embarrassing secrets that people on the team were trying to hide.

It was uncanny.

Another glance in the mirror and he knew he was ready. Nervous and hoping that when he pulled his clothes over his new little outfit it wouldn’t pull things out of place, but completely ready.

_Ding!_

A message on his phone. Rei gingerly picked it up, smiling softly at the ‘ _five minutes out babe’_. It was time to get dressed. Jeans pulled up over knee highs and garters, settling on his hips before being pulled back against his skin. Button-up shrugged over his shoulders, carefully placed with each button so the black lace, corset style in a thin strip, coming up from his hips wouldn’t peek out.

 

After two more thorough checks a knock on the front door brings him back from his musing and he quickly makes his way over, opening the door to the sight he had been waiting for. Bright smiles flashed across both faces. “Rin.”

“Rei.” Rin slid into through the doorway and closed it behind him solidly. Rei would chastise the other for making such a show of it but barely a moment passed before he was unable to speak, a certain redhead pressed against him, lips begging to never leave Rin’s ever again.

Rin was such an amazing kisser, his razor teeth biting and consuming him, the weakness he felt creeping over his limbs starting from his mouth. Rei had to pull away before he melted completely, putting a hand to his boyfriend’s chest to push off. “I missed you.”

Hands grabbed at him and pulled him in close again, Rin’s hot breath huffing on his neck. “I missed you too Butterfly boy~.” The telltale nip of his boyfriend signaled the less gentle cousins would be on their way very soon.

“-Anh!” The first of many attacks that would rain upon his throat and tonight, if all went well, much more of his flesh. “Rin- Rin wait-“

Immediate backtracking from the redhead. “Too hard?”

“No,” he smiled a little at the worry in Rin’s voice. “I just wanted to speak with you a little before we got,” Rei mulled the wording over in his head. “Distracted.”

Rin had the good grace to look embarrassed that he had barely come in before mauling his boyfriend like a horny teenager. He was one, no doubt, but he tried not to show it. “Yeah, sorry. Sure.” He stepped back a pace, giving the other a little breathing room.

“I’d like to speak about our relationship.” Before Rin could worry about the connotations behind that phrase Rei continued. “I would like to go further, that is to say, I think we should have sex.”

Rin immediately perked up. “Really?” He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s waist and drew him in close yet again. He could never get enough of this, being with the boy he was pretty sure he loved and knew he wanted to be with for a long while.

A nod as Rei’s face came closer. “Yes, I am ready if you are.”

“Yes.” His answer was almost out of his mouth before Rei could finish his previous sentence. “Now if you’re prepared.

Rei nodded and smiled, eyes promising many things to come. “I have a surprise for you.” He hesitated. “I am a little worried whether you will enjoy it.”

“Babe at this moment the only thing that could put me off is something- well let’s just say it’s not the thing for either of us.” Rin gazed into his boyfriend’s royal purple eyes. “Tell me.”

“It’s easier to show you.” It was cheesy and outdated but sometimes a line just works. And a completely valid excuse to get Rin into his bedroom.

Rin nearly pulled his arm out of its socket dragging him into his room and shutting the door quickly behind him. “Show me.”

Rei took a deep breath and motioned for Rin to turn away, not sure that he would be able to get out of his regular clothes without messing up his underthings. He could almost sigh at the thought that he had only just thrown the over-clothes on less than ten minutes earlier. He should have expected it really, with how pent up he knew Rin would be. Nonetheless how pent up he had to admit he had been since last seeing his boyfriend.

“You ready yet babe?”

Rei’s eyes shot up to make sure the other was still facing away, he was, and realized he had been standing there a full minute, checking himself over and making sure every point of contact to his flesh was up to par. It was. “You may look now.” Rei could feel a hot blush trying to creep onto his cheeks and attempted to push it back down with a deep breath.

“Whoa.” Rin’s eyes were wide, pupils dilating almost immediately, eyes scanning the muscular frame before him. “Damn.” Dark purple sheer wrapped around his boyfriend’s calves leading to black ribbons tied from the lace topped thigh highs to his panties. More violet lace, this time wrapped around his hips and criss-crossed up with more black ribbon from his belly button to his sternum where it enveloped his upper chest in more black lace.

“What do you think?”

Rin grinned, all thirty two sharp chompers showing. “I like it.”

Rei could almost feel his neck being ravaged already. “I’m glad.” He barely managed to avoid clearing his throat, the tension in the air making his throat dry up in anticipation. Rei saw the hands on him before they really registered as upon his bare skin, gripping his waist and hauling him into the shark’s frenzy zone.

Now Rin generally thought of himself as a put together person. Others may not agree (Sousuke, Haru, Gou, Nagisa, even Rei, probably Makoto-though he wouldn’t say it out loud), but no matter how calm he could be, he constantly felt out of control when he had access to the pale skin of his soon to be lover.

Mouths crashing together, hands grabbing and pulling at the exposed flesh of Rei’s thighs and waist, fingers slipping under lace, nails scraping to the point of _nearly_ causing pain. _Almost_. Rough was good. Rough was something Rei could take- and would happily take it.

It had come as a surprised to the pair that the harsh, handsy treatment of his body caused aches for more in both of them. The bruises left behind by eager hands and careless nails sat upon his skin, reminders of harsh panting in Rei’s ear as swift touches and tactfully placed rubs helped the teens to completion, the snores of parents or roommates holding them back.

But tonight there was no one. No dorms to worry about, no parents to check in on them in the middle of the night. Rei had planned it quite well.

Rin pulled away from his boyfriend’s now slightly swollen lips and attached himself to the bare throat, completely unprotected and open for the onslaught of teeth that fell upon it. Sharp points digging into the flesh, biting until Rin could taste the coppery undertone of fresh blood.

You know what they say about sharks and blood.

 _Frenzy_.

There was little hesitation as Rin ripped his own clothes off, Rei’s usually-nimble and sure fingers shaking gently in their attempts to help with the disrobing. Together they managed to get Rin out of all but his boxers before a question fell out of his mouth. “Rei, do you have protection?” he hadn’t thought of it but they would definitely need it. Safe was always better than sorry. And it made cleanup quite a bit easier.  

Rei took a deep breath, having finally had a moment to do so, and nodded. “Of course.” He leaned over and pulled open a drawer from his bedside table and pulling out a few condoms of varying sizes and a bottle of lube. Strawberry and banana.

Rin gave his lover a curious look at that. “Nagisa.” Ah. That made a touch more sense. No more thought required on that Rin returned to Rei’s mouth, nipping at his already ragged lips and pried them apart, plunging his tongue in to play with the soft flesh. Dragging soft noises of pleasure from the other as he ‘expertly’ (no it wasn’t that he just had intimate knowledge of Rei’s weak spots) teased certain sensitive spots and tracing fingers over his sides and hips.

Rei was no passive receiver, one of his hands going to Rin’s hair, threading his long fingers into bright red hair and gripping hard, delighting in the groans it drew from his lover’s throat. His other hand was sliding down Rin’s bare chest to the edge of his boxers and after a harsh bite to his bottom lip, it was cupping Rin through the fabric, rubbing the flesh beneath.

A sound Rin didn’t even think was voluntary came from the back of his throat, animalistic and coarse. He ripped himself from his lover’s lips with a wet smack. “Rei.”

Rei shuddered under the heated gaze. “Rin?”

“Can I get you out of that?”

He had to think about that for a moment. It wasn’t a question of whether he wanted it off, the pressure building in his lower region was reason enough for that but there were some technical issues that Rei wasn’t sure Rin would figure out before resorting to ripping the lace from his skin.

“Let me Rin,” He pulled at the bow holding the ribbon laced across his middle, pulling it from its slots and detaching from his panties. It was easy to pull over his head and drop to the side.

Rin licked his lips at the extra skin and dived in, scraping teeth against his collarbone and then snagging and biting down on nipples, using a hand to tweak at the opposite his mouth was occupied with.

It wasn’t Rei’s favorite part, he had never had much sensitivity in his nipples but Rin had something for them, perhaps it was just another bit of flesh he could bite properly, but he always paid them a little attention while Rei petted his hair appeasingly. 

Fingers slipped into the elastic of the purple panties, it was a question. “Yes.”

Rin grinned at his lover and pushed him back onto the bed, kneeling on the floor next to the bed, hands going to his hips and slowly dragging the fabric down his thighs, down to his knees, kisses being pressed to new skin. Rei had gone slightly red at the attention paid to his legs, much more gentle than Rin had been before. He was also staring a certain part of Rei. A certain part that Rei tried not to think about as it got harder in anticipation of what was to come that night.

“Can I blow you?”

Rei’s cheeks flushed brightly, all the blood in his body either in his cheeks or his erection (which twitched at the question, giving Rei even more to be embarrassed for). “W-what was that?”

Dangerous grins seemed to be Rin’s specialty. “I want to suck your dick butterfly boy, you okay with that?”

“I- yes. Let me get a-“

Rin shook his head and put a few fingers on Rei’s chest, guiding him back into laying on his back. “Just let me take care of this.” He had actually done this before, back in Australia he had made a few friends. Some that were more one night ‘friends’ but they had all walked away happy.

He was actually grateful that he had experience, he didn’t have to worry as much about what to do or how to do it; Rei had been surprisingly pragmatic about it as well. He mentioned that it was completely irrational for him to be jealous about previous lovers when he hadn’t even met Rin and the only thing he had cared about was whether Rin had been safe. Which of course he had.

Rei propped himself up on his elbows, feeling odd just laying out flat as Rin got onto the bed with him.

It was daunting to think about what Rin was intent on doing and that Rei was trusting him to not injure him with those teeth.

Rin grabbed a couple of the packets from the side table and leaned in to kiss the other deeply, groaning to his mouth. He loved the taste of what had to have been something purely Rei mixed with the little hints of coppery blood from slightly open splits on his lips.

Pulling away to look him over, Rin grinned at the sight. “Look at you.” Rei blushed bright red, feeling even more conscious of himself. “Flushed and laid open for me.”

“Rin- Don’t say that- it’s embarrassing!”

A hand slid down and grabbed his cock, fingers gripping him with the perfect amount of pressure and jerking him slowly. “Something about this-“ He accentuated with a squeeze. “Tells me you might not mind being embarrassed too much~.”

Rei felt his lower region jolt at the words, whining quietly at the unfair treatment. “Please,” He panted softly, grabbing Rin’s shoulder, nails digging in a little. “Just do it if you’re going to do it.”

Rin chuckled darkly at the disguising tone of the plea from his boyfriend but decided to be merciful, for now. Slithering down the blue haired boy’s body Rin couldn’t help finding more fleshy spots on his chest and sides, biting into them. “Wish these would last forever.” Rei groaned at the harsh words. “Love seeing you marked up like this.”

The hand on Rin’s shoulder flew up to cover his own mouth, trying to stop the flow of whimpers and soft cries. He couldn’t help how every time Rin spoke it was waves of hot breath over too sensitive skin, those chuckles sending shivers down his spine. Anticipation. Want. Need.

Rin made it so hard to think straight. To have reason, logic. It all flew out the window as soon as those lips turned up in a smirk. As soon as those teeth flashed into view Rei was lost.

He couldn’t make himself look down as warm puffs of air swirled around the head of his cock; that hand still steadily working his shaft. A soft tongue pressed against the glans, surprisingly soft lips making contact in a few places then a pause. A pause too long to be hesitation made Rei turn his eyes downward.

Ugh that smirk. Rin had been waiting for Rei to look, to see that horribly delicious grin, those dangerous eyes and- oh god- Rin had definitely waited for him to pay attention before taking him into his mouth and sucking him in as much as he could take.

“Hah-!” Fingers clenched at the bed covers and toes curled tight, feeling like he might give in right then. He didn’t want to cum too soon, before anything had even really happened. Why did Rin have to make it all so intense?

Because he loved seeing the desperation in Rei’s eyes, the panting and trying to avoid fogging up his glasses. Rin loved everything about this moment. His boyfriend was making such a valiant effort to keep his trembling hips still, to stay in control. But that just wouldn’t do.

Rin wasn’t the biggest fan of his gag reflex but to watch Rei fall to pieces he would test the bounds of how far he could take it. Now Rei wasn’t tiny, Rin would never say that to his face, but he didn’t need to worry too much about choking.

He could comfortably hold all of Rei in his mouth, sucking gently and waiting a few moments of waiting for Rei to glance at him again, as soon as those eyes flashed down Rin was bobbing his head. He could hear the moans and gasping from those bite-swollen lips as he sucked harder, paid special attention to little sensitive areas he could lavish with his tongue.

Rei felt like he was melting from the inside out, every nerve in his body felt like it was a live wire and following each unbearable jolt, an incredible warmth flooding through him from the base of his spine. “Rin-!” He could barely force the word out of his mouth. He was falling too fast, every muscle he could think to control tensing as he came closer and closer to that edge.

But it wasn’t quite time for that. Not according to Rin, that is. Rin was determined to have him begging for release. His fingers circled the base of Rei’s dick and squeezed just hard enough to hold him on the edge as he pulled off of the bespectacled boy. “Damn you look good like that.”

Flushed pale skin contrasting with the royal purple hues of Rei’s thigh high socks, he had used a special glue to keep it on but the stretching and tensing of his thighs had him sure they would roll down and be in completely hideous disarray. He could feel the urgency of his orgasm starting to wane a little as he calmed down, precious seconds giving him room to breathe.

Rin rubbed his free hand up and down Rei’s leg, grinning at the rapid rise and fall of his chest. “Babe you wanna try going further?”

Rei didn’t nod, he didn’t say yes, but he grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table and pressed it into Rin’s hand.

“I’m gonna need a verbal response Rei~.”

Rei had to swallow a few times, “Please,” a shake of the head told him it wasn’t enough. “I want to go further.” Rin didn’t move, that aggravating smirk firmly in place. “Rin- don’t make me say it.”

“Well now I have to hear it.”

….”Please just do it, finger me, fuck me.” His words were barely louder than a whisper, cheeks bright red, the husky tone behind his words betraying his want.

“Gladly.” Rei heard the pop of the lid and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “Try to stay relaxed babe.” A slight nod and a soft sigh came from his lips. Rin gave the cool lubricant a minute to get to room temperature and pressed kisses to the legs around him, pushing them apart a touch more.

Suddenly remembering, a pillow was snatched and pushed under his hips. Rei was sufficiently distracted that the first finger pushed into him with minimal resistance. Of course, prepping himself in the shower just an hour or two before helped that as well.

Rin had quite an easy time, with the first two fingers, it was obvious that Rei had gotten used to this feeling and was having a better time with it because of it.

Every other minute or so Rin pulled his fingers back out, reapplying lube each time, teasing his way back into Rei’s entrance, fingertips prying him apart, rubbing his inner walls. Rin listened to and watched his lover carefully as he prodded and stroked, looking for that one little spot.

“Nnnhg!” Found it. Oh and he _abused_ that little button.

Every toe curling moment made Rei shiver and tremble, he felt like he was a puddle, precum, lube, sweat, blood, he was _melting_.

He could feel the third finger stretching him open but it hardly mattered, Rin was keeping him on the tightrope, nearly falling over and over but each time he would feel that tightening, the pressure that held him there in the moment. He would cry out, whine, beg nonsense.

It did him no good.

Rin would take his own sweet time and the fact that he deigned to continue only a minute later had nothing to do with the last threads of his restraint snapping at the delicious pleas of his boyfriend.

Rei felt the fingers leave him again and reached out for Rin, wanting him to come back. Lips pressed to his and it was the surprise he felt in Rin being right there that reminded Rei just how lost he had become. He could feel hands on his hips readjusting him on the pillow, keeping his legs spread, avoiding the two places he truly wanted Rin to be.

Then it started. Rei could feel the tip of Rin’s cock pressing at his entrance, hesitating to give Rei the chance to back out but Rei wouldn’t let that happen. “Please Rin- keep going.”

Pressure and something hot, he could feel it pressing into him, stretching him. Rin had done an extremely thorough job and the stretch wasn’t painful but he could still feel his insides protesting and trying to make sense of the object carefully thrusting into him, ever so slowly pushing in further and further until there was no more. Rei could feel Rin’s hips pressing into his backside.

“Shhhh… relax Rei, you’re okay.”

Rei suddenly became aware of his gasping breaths, feeling full, unable to take a real breath unless he focused. “Rin- what does it feel like?”

Rin groaned as he felt the walls flutter around his dick. “It’s hot- and wet- and god you feel good babe.” He leaned over and kissed his butterfly deeply, gripping his hips tight in sweaty hands. “Tell me when you feel ready, kay?”

He wanted to just tell Rin to move immediately but knew he should take a moment, to breathe, to adjust to this new feeling.

Rei moved his hips a few times, testing the waters so to speak. There was some discomfort but no real pain. Discomfort was easy to look past when being treated so well. He wanted to make Rin feel the same, that wonderful experience. “Move.”

Rin took a breath and straightened his back, slowly pulling out of his boyfriend, all the way to the tip with slick walls dragging on his every move. Only the head of his cock remained inside of Rei and Rin marveled at the sight of himself within the other, thrusting back into him was even more surreal.

Faster now. No pain meant more for the both of them. Harder.

The sound of skin slapping on skin, the squelch of lube as Rin thrust into Rei at a steady pace, everything was hot-Wet- _Passionate_.

Rei was so close, he could feel the pressure building again and grabbed at the shoulders above him. “Rin- Rin- I’m-“

Rin grinned wildly and slowed down, waiting for the telltale sign of his managing to hit his prostate, changing the angle of his hips until-“Rin!” There it is. Rin made every effort to at least brush that spot on each pass. Moving faster was less accurate but he had more opportunities to mess with that little area.

“You can let go. Just feel.” Rin carefully shifted his weight to balance himself on one arm, using the other to reach down and stroke him in time to his thrusts.

Rei’s moans poured from his mouth, syrupy and sweet. Everything was too much. Too much to just feel. He couldn’t take everything at once- not all at once. Everything was building, growing, pleasure going to every part of his body and expanding. Every nerve on fire and just barely holding on, trying to prolong this amazing electricity.

“Rin!” Crashing over the edge, back arched so harshly it had to hurt, shudders wracking through his body.

Rin kept his pace, working him through the throws of his orgasm until the whimpers of his oversensitized boyfriend slowed his movements, hand coming away from Rei’s cock, sticky with cum.

Rei sighed shakily, feeling the hardness of Rin still buried in him, the heated look in his boyfriend’s eyes boring into him.

Hands gripping his hips held on tight, “Hey Rei?” He kept his voice low. “Is it okay if I…?”

Rei thought he might have blushed had he the energy to be embarrassed. “Yeah.”

Rin was already close, seeing his lover in the ecstasy he had experienced, feeling the contractions of his insides had pulled him in deeper. Pushing in and out of the pliant boy was easy now, Rei completely relaxed.

Lips connected lazily, Rei running his fingers through Rin’s hair tugging carefully, scratching pleasantly at his scalp until Rin’s hips stuttered and a groan poured into the air, spilling into the condom.

Rei pulled his boyfriend closer and continued to kiss him as the other pulled out of him and cleaned away the sticky remains of their time together with a little towel Rei had conveniently left there in preparation.

“Rei I-“

He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. “Don’t.”

Rin smiled gently. There would be time later when afterglow didn’t affect either of their heads. Rei could remember himself thinking that they would share later on before slipping into a quiet nap. Soft even breathing lulled Rin into a soft sleep as well, saited and happy by Rei’s side, holding Rei close.

_“My little Butterfly.”_

**Author's Note:**

> .... It's certainly not my first time writing one but it is my first time posting a smutty scene. So thank Tiyou as she is the reason for this madness being written.


End file.
